Mangled
by Red Panda Warrior
Summary: Uses Anthro Animatronics (Animatronics With Very Human-Like Characteristics, But Resemble Animals) When a certain animatronic becomes different from the rest, Jeremy Fitzgerald's job becomes both easier and harder Edit: This story is cancelled for now, but I may come back to it later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Slight Change

Jeremy finished winding up the music box remotely. Just as he did, he looked up and shined the flashlight a few times into the hall to reveal Mangle. Something was off about her though. She didn't seem evil or to have any evil intentions. She just swung from the ceiling, her arms dangling downwards.

"Hi!" Mangle waved. Jeremy was really confused. For as long as he could remember, these animatronics, no matter how human they looked, couldn't speak. It was all static to him. Something was very different.

Mangle threw her body into the darkness beyond Jeremy's flashlight range. Jeremy watched closely, waiting for something to happen. He was about to look down at the cameras until Mangle lunged from the hall towards him. Jeremy shielded his face with his arms. He waited for something to happen, yet nothing did.

Putting his arms down, Mangle appeared in his face from the ceiling and said "Boo!", making Jeremy yelp a bit. Mangle fell to the floor and started laughing. "Man! You should have seen the look on your face!"

"What the fu-" Jeremy was cut off by some rumbling in the vents. He quickly put the Freddy head on and turned on the right vent light to reveal Bonnie. The robot human bunny shimmied it's way out of the vent.

"Hey Mangle. Hey Freddy. Have you two seen the night guard? He's usually in here."

Jeremy began to stutter, but was cut off by Mangle. "Nope. Why don't you check the bathrooms. I saw him eating a few too many burritos earlier." Two of the extra arms on Mangle's back stretched up to the ceiling. She picked herself up and hung upside down.

"Hmm. Okay. See ya later Freddy. Bye Mangle."

Jeremy could only wave as Bonnie walked into the darkness of the hall. He slowly lifted the mask off and looked to the upside down Mangle. "What… was that?"

"Oh, just nothing." She giggled.

"No, I'm serious. You could have given me away, but just acted cool. And why are you not trying to stuff me in a suit?" Jeremy asked, flinching a bit as he looked back down at the camera.

"I dunno. Just seems like too much work." She shrugged. She looked down at the tablet. "Hey watcha lookin' at?" Before Jeremy could react, the camera monitor was snatched from his desk. He went to grab it back, but Mangle turned around, and the extra head coming from her shoulder hissed at him.

"Hey Chica! What's with your mouth? I liked your mouth better with the beak on!" Mangle said out loud.

"She can't hear you. It's just a camera." Jeremy said as he snatched it out of Mangle's hands. Mangle pouted and crossed her arms.

"I wanna see!" She whined. Jeremy sighed and put the monitor at an angle so Mangle could see as well.

"So, what do you do until six AM? Just spy on my friends?" Jeremy face palmed.

"No. I have to monitor the cameras for two reason. One, if a criminal gets inside, I can see who it is. Two, I need to make sure your 'friends' don't make it into my office because if the do, all I have to protect myself is this Freddy head," Jeremy lifted up the Freddy Mask. "And this flashlight." He picked up the flashlight, and clicked the button a few times to see no light coming from the device.

Looking up from the camera, Jeremy saw Balloon Boy holding two double A batteries.

"Fricken' Balloon Boy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Guess Who?

Jeremy made it to his office right on schedule. Last night wasn't too hard for Jeremy, especially with Mangle checking the vents for him and disappearing when necessary. He refilled his flashlight with batteries, and began check the cameras.

His instincts told Jeremy to check Kids Cove, so he did. Nothing was there. A few seconds later, Mangle appeared, waving. She darted offscreen, and Jeremy heard her on her way. He shined his flashlight at the hall, expecting to see Mangle. He got the opposite.

Foxy was standing right at the entrance, ready to pounce, ready to kill. He doesn't start this early naturally. Jeremy continuously flickered the flashlight in Foxy's face. He expected Foxy to cover his eyes and run back to his starting place, but he still stood there, motionless.

Jeremy's hand trembled, and he dropped the flashlight. He began to reach for it, but once he lowered his body, Foxy was ready to jump at any given moment. Thumping noises came from the vents, and Mangle peeked her head out to see the life or death staring competition.

She began to back away, but Foxy's uncovered eye looked her way. Jeremy quickly ducked under the table and grasped the flashlight. Jeremy's eyes shut tight, and he could hear Foxy's shriek and Mangle screaming.

* * *

Jeremy thrust up from his bed. "It was just a bad dream." He said to himself. He checked the alarm clock next to his bed. Eight AM, it read. He laid back and took a deep breath. He looked back at the clock. It now read nineteen eighty seven.

The room around him began to collapse, and a vision of the Puppet jumping at him flashed in his mind.

* * *

Jeremy gasped. He checked his surroundings. He was on the floor behind his desk at the Pizzaria, and Mangle was checking the cameras. "Mangle? Am I still dreaming?"

Mangle turned around. "Finally! You passed out after one am. It's like, three now." He got up and saw everything was the way it should be.

Mangle's arms grasped the ceiling, and she flipped upside down. Everything from then on went pretty much the same. Check the vents, rewind the music box, check the hall, the way it usually is every night.

Five AM. Thumping could be heard in the right vent. Jeremy quickly put the Freddy Head on, and Toy Bonnie appeared.

"Is the Night Guard still not here?" Bonnie asked. Mangle and 'Freddy' both nodded their heads yes.

Running could be heard down the hall. Jeremy got his flashlight ready, and shined it just as Foxy jumped at him.

"AH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FU- ARRRGH!" Foxy shouted as he rubbed his uncovered eye.

"Hey, Foxy? Have you seen the night guard?" Bonnie asked.

"He's the night guard!" Foxy shouted, aiming his hook at Jeremy.

"That's just Freddy." Bonnie said.

Foxy face palmed. "He's doin' the thing with the Freddy head again. It's the night guard!" Foxy shouted. "I went to check earlier, an' both Freddy's are playin 'Go Fish' on stage! EMPHASIS ON BOTH!"

Mangle took a look at Jeremy. "Pretty sure that's Freddy."

Foxy sighed. "Here, I'll show you. FREDDIES!"

Two Freddies, Toy and Old, appeared in the room.

"Yo."

"Sup?"

"Well, looks like we have THREE Freddy Fazbears now!"

"What about Golden Freddy?" Old Freddy asked.

Toy Freddy agreed. "Yeah, what about Golden Freddy?"

Foxy sighed and walked back to his start. On his way back he flipped the others off.

The six AM bells rung, and all animatronics stopped moving. Jeremy took his Freddy mask off, took out his phone, and took a selfie with Mangle.


End file.
